The invention was made in part with Federal formula funds pursuant to the Hatch Act and was part of Project WNP00640. The United States Government has certain rights in the invention.
This invention concerns a new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry plant with a botanical name of Rubus ideaus L. The designation of the instant plant is WSU 1090.
Many cultivars of raspberry plant are known. For instance, raspberry cultivars named xe2x80x98Emily,xe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Prelude,xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Holyokexe2x80x99 are described in U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 12,350, 11,747, and 11,094 respectively. The parents of the new and distinct cultivar of the present invention are xe2x80x98Chilliwackxe2x80x99 and WSU 994. Other known raspberry cultivars include xe2x80x98Tulameenxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Meekerxe2x80x99.
The instant plant, WSU 1090, originated from a hand-pollinated cross of xe2x80x98Chilliwackxe2x80x99 (non-patented)xc3x97WSU 994 (non-patented) made in 1989 at Washington State University Puyallup Research and Extension Center, Puyallup Wash. xe2x80x98Chilliwackxe2x80x99 is a red raspberry cultivar released from Agriculture and AgriFood Canada in 1987 that is not patented. xe2x80x98Chilliwackxe2x80x99 is a vigorous plant with erect laterals and produces firm fruit that releases easily from the receptacle. WSU 994 is a red raspberry selection from the Washington State University breeding program and is not patented. WSU 994 has long fruiting laterals and produces fruit with many drupelets per fruit. The fruiting laterals of WSU 994 are not stiff enough given their length and the fruit is soft.
WSU 1090 is distinguished primarily by its large, firm fruit. The fruit is attractive, with excellent traditional raspberry flavor. The fruit also has a greater length / width ratio than the fruit of most raspberry cultivars.
WSU 1090 is distinguished from its parent WSU 994 in having stiffer fruiting laterals, fruit that releases more easily from its receptacles, firmer fruit, and larger fruit.
WSU 1090 is distinguished from its parent xe2x80x98Chilliwackxe2x80x99 in having larger fruit, more drupelets per fruit, and a larger length / width ratio of its fruit.
WSU 1090 is distinguished from xe2x80x98Meekerxe2x80x99 in having thicker floricanes, wider and longer leaflets, fewer flowers per lateral, a more acidic fruit, firmer and larger fruit, and a larger length / width ratio of its fruit.
WSU 1090 is distinguished from xe2x80x98Tulameenxe2x80x99 in having longer and thicker floricanes and primocanes, wider and longer leaflets, longer laterals, larger and firmer fruit, and more drupelets per fruit.